Only When You fall Do you Learn You Can Fly
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Chaos is ensuing and joining the Inquisition sounds better and better everyday to a young, gifted apostate named Reuben. But before she can decide for herself, strange things begin to happen and she is pulled right into the middle of it by a certain dwarf who claims she's perfect for the job.


Thanks for clicking and thanks to my Chey-Bear. Im thinkin the Character Reuben should have maybe an irish accent. I wonder what Ireland would be called in Thedas. Hmmm...anyway, enjoy

Soft giggles filled the hallway, mixing with warm chuckles. No one ever really came to this side of the Chantry so it was almost always deserted. The young girl snuck around, searching for her lover. They often played hide and seek when they had alone time.

"I'm going to find you." The she sang.

She came to the last room before the jail cells and jumped around the corner. With a big smile, she sucked in a deep breath to say "got you!" but she didn't get that far. The breath caught in her throat and she coughed, blood dripped from her mouth. She didn't dare look at the dagger that was now sheathed in her chest. She just stared up into his eyes and grabbed his shoulders. He roughly pulled the knife out and began walking away.

The girl tried to reach for him but fell to her knees and lied down, waiting to die with fear in her thoughts and anger in her heart.

-(3 days later)

The sound of birds chirping and Druffalo grunting woke Reuben from her sleep. Her small camp was located just far enough away from Haven to evade the Inquisition's scouts so she could watch them from afar. She hadn't totally convinced herself to join yet but that didn't stop her from sneaking around.

She pulled her cloak on and snuck into the small area near the Apothecary where she went down the steps and into the tavern to speak with Varric, the dwarf she's been paying to give her information and keep her secret.

"Ya know, you could join the cause." Varric suggested." then you wouldn't have to sleep out there, Mouse."

Ignoring him, Reuben ordered a drink and sat in the corner with him.

"Some Chantry sisters were talking about a murder." She said quietly." Care to explain?"

"One of the clerics found a lot of blood near the old holding cells in the private section of the chantry a couple days ago. That it was murder is just rumor and speculation. No body and no weapon. Some suspect blood magic so they're keeping a close eye on all the agents that have any connection to the circles or studied enchantment."

"And you just suggested I join your oversized band of merry men." she scoffed.

"You'd be an important asset if you joined." He said with a sure tone." Of course, the whole thing with one of the ex templars this morning has everyone on edge as well. They think it's related."

"What happened?"

"His friends say he was fine last night but this morning they found him tying his self to a tree and about to set himself on fire."

Reuben's brows furrowed and she didn't look up when he drink was sat in front of her.

"That sounds an awful lot like blood magic, Varric. I can't be around if the Chantry screams "annulment."

"Most of the Chantry doesn't condone the Inquisition and without an ass on the Sunburst throne, they can't do shit right now."

"Oh please, your Inquisition took that poor girl and threw her in a cell because she survived the explosion of the conclave and then turned around and forced her up on a pedestal because people are calling her the Herald of Andraste and she's being advised by a former templar and both the left and right hand of the late Divine."

Varric knew how it sounded from that perspective, he wasn't stupid, but just because they looked bad, he was sure that the Inquisition was doing good.

"Look, Mouse, you can stay up in that little tent on the hill and pretend the world can't touch you if you hide well enough but you know order can be restored. The Inquisition can get the job done."

"You really believe your Herald can defeat this?"

"She's closing the breach this afternoon. And then we can focus on restoring half of Thedas."

She took out a small coin purse and tossed it to him while she stood, heading for the door.

"Think about it, Mouse."He called after her.

She was on her way back up the wall.

Varric stood and headed for the training grounds.

"So tell me Seeker." He started." Just how bad do you want those rumors put to rest?"

Thank you for reading. If you liked this chapter and want more, then feel free hit all those buttons at the bottom and review if ya want. Stay tuned:)

-TheSpazChik


End file.
